


【盾叉】你看起来不能没有我(11K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 炮友扶正梗，巨OOC。没有九头蛇，叉叔只是个普通的神盾局特工，可怜的公务员(不)沉迷队二，如今才被叉叔的美貌迷惑我真是太迟钝了。想不到我也有为叉叔写文的一天，我爱叉叔(升天)。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【盾叉】你看起来不能没有我(11K一发完)

*

当朗姆洛第一次看见活生生的美国队长时，真心觉得这个世界都疯了。

史蒂夫罗杰斯，美国队长，参与二战的民族英雄，在这个时代只存在于历史课本和征兵海报，哦，还有训练朗姆洛成为一个优秀特工的老前辈嘴里。

这个男人实际九十五岁，但如今看起来只有二十五岁。他依然像博物馆展示的老旧影片里那样的年轻英俊，不过眼神和笑容带着一点走错年代的疏离感——这不能怪他，倘若角色换成了朗姆洛，一觉醒来发现自己被踢进了七十年的未来，朗姆洛想他可能会先发疯，然后再找把左轮枪，一枪毙了自己。

就在朗姆洛正正在思考史蒂夫为什么没发疯时，站在史蒂夫身边的罗曼诺夫和福瑞，已经开始向特战队介绍，史蒂夫将于此时此刻加入神盾局。哦操，我成了美国队长的同事了呢，朗姆洛能看见罗林斯以及其他伙伴们激动欣喜的眼神，心想这道浅薄的关系，可能会让特战队里的单身男人增加一些女人缘，唉，但愿如此。

欢迎来到单身宿舍——这是朗姆洛和史蒂夫说的第一句话，因为他正在向史蒂夫介绍特战队的住宿地点，就在神盾局的第五十层楼。史蒂夫对于单身宿舍这个名词感到困惑，而朗姆洛则是简单说道：恭喜你加入了咱们特战队，这里的弟兄们没有一个脱离单身，大家都是单身狗，没有例外。

为什么？特战队的队员们要脸蛋有脸蛋，要身材有身材，这确实很怪，不过他们都将这个诅咒归功于神盾局量身安排的职业训练课程。只因特战队每天花费十五个小时进行锻炼以及重训或打靶搏击等等等项目，每天二十四小时待命，随传随到，每次的任务由三天至三个月都可能发生。连睡大觉的时间都不够了，要怎么拿来维系脆弱的恋爱关系？身为常常需要出生入死的特战人员，若是皮不绷紧一些，很有可能在下个任务中就挂点阵亡，这可不是玩笑话啊。不过毕竟职业也是一种选择，理所当然的，抱怨归抱怨，但也没有人员真的因为单身太久而离职，谢天谢地。

不得不说，史蒂夫挺喜欢朗姆洛这个人。因为朗姆洛很优秀，在执行任务时从来没有出错过，他反应灵敏，办事利落，对于命令来说服从度很高，很少有额外的意见，算是所有领导都会喜欢的部属类型。而朗姆洛也从不曾嘲笑史蒂夫不会使用智能型手机，或是其他高科技产品，因为他自己也不太擅长。他常说自己的脑子里装着的永远都是枪械和搏击，没有再多了。再加上朗姆洛的某些行为和想法，和他的外表不太相符——他，有点老派。比如不喜欢别人拿种族或血统的话题来开玩笑，不喜欢太过复杂的人际关系，有洁癖，不喜欢任何人动他的装备和武器。好吧，以上这些特质在史蒂夫真正认识这个人之后，有那么点感到意外。毕竟朗姆洛的外表和谈吐，就好像是犯罪者被逮捕后的打样照片，叛逆凶狠外加脏话满天飞的类型。

当朗姆洛听见史蒂夫对他的第一印象，笑得好像听见了什么笑话。他笑了好久，并表示自己就是史蒂夫说的那种人，嗯，曾经。  
史蒂夫则是问道：“那你现在是属于哪种人？”  
“一个懒散的老男人。”朗姆洛说，“连犯罪都懒的那种。”  
“所以你真的犯罪过？”  
“是啊，现代人压力太大，不进去关个两三次，怎么好意思说自己是现代人呢。”朗姆洛说得事不关己，“那你呢？我想美国队长可从来没犯罪过吧。”  
史蒂夫思考一会：“我在十五岁那年冬天，偷过隔壁邻居的木炭，因为家里太冷了，能烧的东西都烧光了。”  
“可怜的孩子。”朗姆洛玩笑道，“下次冷了来找Daddy，我房里有暖气。”  
史蒂夫反而正经地回应道：“我房里也有的，而且我年纪比你还大呢。”

唉唉，十足的大木头啊。朗姆洛虽然不是真的要和这个青年调情，但对方过于严肃以及紧绷的面色，总让他感到很烦躁，尤其是私底下相处的时候，史蒂夫的神色仍然和出任务时没什么差别，依然是那个随时能拯救地球的美国队长——哦靠，这样活着也太累了吧？朗姆洛心里想。

于是，朗姆洛有事没事便带史蒂夫去去酒吧，或是一些单纯喝酒聊天的俱乐部，他不晓得自己为何这么干，美国队长活得很美国队长又不关他的事。好吧，如果这个人是你的领队，和你住在同一层楼的隔壁房间，你不会希望每天早上醒来，当你正在恍神地刷牙或刮胡子时，突然有个紧绷的美国队长跑来跟你借刮胡泡，他妈的这会让生活质量和食欲大大降低，朗姆洛才不想要隔壁住着一个随时准备把飞机开进海里的大英雄，他的生活已经够紧绷了，不需要再增加了，谢谢。

如此这般，对于史蒂夫来说，适应现代人的生活步调是个艰难的任务，尤其是史蒂夫面对女人热情搭讪以及调情时的反应，简直能让朗姆洛笑个三天三夜停不下来。他可从来没看过一个人的耳朵能红得这么快，还有朝自己投以无助的眼神，天啊，朗姆洛终于看见史蒂夫不同于平时的那一面——局促又紧张，像个可怜的小动物，着实令人同情。当时就连郎姆洛想要出去抽根烟，都被史蒂夫紧紧抓住外套，那眼神严肃地像是在下达作战命令：不准离开我身边半步——好啦，你就是不能没有我对吧？朗姆洛说道。

几次下来，史蒂夫在私底下终于褪去了美国队长的身分，他甚至在休假时约朗姆洛一起去看道奇队的比赛。朗姆洛很想拒绝，但抵不过那双天蓝色的眼睛，于是他莫名其妙地去看了棒球比赛，懵懵懂懂地和史蒂夫一起为了队伍胜利而欢呼，为此，史蒂夫还买了个道奇队的帽子送给他。这件事情让罗林斯知道后，换成他笑了三天三夜停不下来。史蒂夫不明白，随后听见罗林斯说一句：朗姆洛根本看不懂棒球。  
“操，闭嘴！”朗姆洛气急败坏地骂道。  
史蒂夫愣了一下，微笑地说：“我愿意教你的，郎姆洛，如果你还想跟我去看比赛的话。”  
“不！”朗姆洛觉得这是屈辱，“等你学会了怎么去酒吧里面搭讪女人再说吧，纯情男孩。”

就是这句话——导致了罗林斯那群人已经是第N次地怂恿史蒂夫，要他和吧台旁边那个很辣的女人搭讪。

“不，我不去。”  
“哦拜托，队长。”罗林斯说，“朗姆洛先前不是带来过这里？我以为你适应良好，不会像耗子看见刺猬一样。”  
“我来过，但朗姆洛可没要我去搭讪任何女士。”  
“你要知道，”罗林斯不死心，“当女人来到酒吧，身上的布料比我们的桌巾还要短少，她又选择坐在显眼的吧台边，这很明显，她在等人泡她，而且最好能在今天晚上把她干得晕过去。”

哦哦——不管过了多久，史蒂夫永远无法适应男人之间过于开放的话题和说词。要知道史蒂夫待在军队里的时间不算短，他其实听过很多比这些更露骨的性爱言论，不过就算他现在来到了二十一世纪，依然没让他变得更能接受这些。史蒂夫不由自主寻找朗姆洛的身影，因为朗姆洛总是知道该怎么让他自在点。终于，那个男人端了两杯饮料走了过来，他率先看见金发青年又变回了那个开飞机坠海的美国队长。

“怎样？”朗姆洛把酒递给了史蒂夫，后者说了声谢谢后不发一语。郎姆洛转头看向罗林斯，“你这家伙说了什么蠢话？”  
罗林斯挑着眉毛：“我只是要队长去泡吧台边的那个女人而已，这算蠢话？”  
“非常蠢。”因为能这么要求他的人只有我——朗姆洛直接坐在两人之间的座位，翘起了腿，“听着，伙计，如果你想要搭讪女人，或是约女人去床上打一炮，你最好自己去。并且不要坐在队长旁边，因为这让你看起来就像个摆在钻石旁边的劣质品。”  
“嘿，这是歧视！”  
“这是事实。”朗姆洛说，一边露出同情的眼神，“拜托罗林斯，赶紧去泡女人，宣泄那憋了半年都能让人闻出你欲求不满的酸臭味。你若不赶紧这么干，我明天就把你绑在靶子上，试试研发部最新开发的六厘米子弹。”  
罗林斯撇撇嘴，说了句去你的，便拿起酒杯坐到了隔壁桌的位置去了。

“你不该这样说话的，朗姆洛。”  
“那你就不该摆着好像你是来杀人，而不是来放松的表情，队长。”  
“罗林斯只是好意。”史蒂夫喝了口酒，“是我永远无法习惯现代人开放的性关系。”  
“这是烦恼吗？没人要你习惯这个。”朗姆洛不以为然，“你只是学不会放松。你得接纳性欲就像口欲一样正常，身体会产生需求，你必须满足它，或是无视它——我打赌你是后者。”  
史蒂夫笑了一下，他突然感到好多了，方才的不自在感烟消云散，这就是朗姆洛让他感到舒服的地方，他谈论性话题时从来不让他感到难堪，更把他的保守和拘束当成正常反应，而不是笑柄。

“好了，多喝点吧。”朗姆洛说，“虽然你他妈喝不醉，但还是得庆祝咱们完成了救援军舰的任务。”  
“是啊，多亏了你和其他弟兄。”  
朗姆洛翻白眼：“老实说，整个任务我只有参与到最后拯救人质的部分，你单枪匹马的动作能不能再慢一点？我感觉每天十五小时的训练没有用武之地了。”  
“不，”史蒂夫勾勾嘴角，“你帮我解决了某个拿枪指着我的恐怖份子了不是吗？我很需要你。”  
“是啊是啊，那是我弹夹里面唯一减少的一颗子弹。”朗姆洛慵懒地说，“你当时看起来真他妈的不能没有我。”

两个人一同笑了出来。

不一会，一名美艳的女士主动靠近了朗姆洛和史蒂夫的桌子，她坐了下来，那件短窄的裙子都被撑到了大腿上方，露出了一整片雪白的腿跟。她表示想请史蒂夫喝杯酒，并且使用眼神展现强烈的性暗示。朗姆洛看着史蒂夫，使用他们出任务才会使用的手势，像在询问：嘿这个女人你有兴趣吗？然后不意外的他得到了我没兴趣的回应。

“他有约了，蜜糖。”朗姆洛替他解围，一口灌完酒，“但你可以请我喝酒，而喝完酒的我非常有空，也非常有兴致。”  
怎么知道那位女士只是看了朗姆洛一眼，随后站起身子直接走开了。  
“好吧，看来变成劣质品的不是只有罗林斯。”  
史蒂夫无奈地说：“我不会因为这个而道歉的。”  
“哈，拜托，你是美国队长。”朗姆洛笑了一声，“不用为了这个道歉的，大个子，永远不用。”

最后那位女士还是在酒吧的男士洗手间里和朗姆洛搞了起来，当史蒂夫走进去撞见的时候，还真不知道该不该打断他。青年只犹豫三秒，最后选择无视前方火辣又让他不太舒服的画面，他赶紧洗完手，走出洗手间和其他特战队的队友们一起离开酒吧。

“嘿，Big guy。”  
史蒂夫在酒吧外头吹了五分钟的风，才正要走去停车场时，突然被喊了一下。他看见朗姆洛从后方走了过来，衣服和头发整整齐齐，似乎没有方才激情时留下的痕迹。  
“Well，你比我想象中还要……快？”  
朗姆洛瞇眼看他，似乎对这个形容很不满意：“老子没空跟一个只想去五星级总统套房里打炮的女人打炮。”  
“你有钱的。”史蒂夫刻意说，“特战队的薪水足够你住一晚总统套房。”  
“明天有任务。”  
“明天没有。”  
“操，你能不能少说两句？”朗姆洛不爽地说，“那我回去找那婊子干一炮吧。”  
史蒂夫终于忍不住笑了，一把揪住男人的外套，手里的哈雷钥匙在锵锵响：“搭便车吗？”  
“给我。”朗姆洛抢过了他的钥匙，“我今天要骑你的伙计。”  
“那你得温柔点。”青年说，“它可是第一次被人骑。”  
“吼吼——你有进步，我可以考虑再陪你去看一次棒球。”

这天夜晚，没有月色。只有金发青年弯起的蓝眼睛，就像海洋，却带着暧昧不清的气味，垄罩朗姆洛早已失去跳动的心脏——这让朗姆洛感到一阵心悸，但他只认为是错觉。

*

时间过得很快，史蒂夫加入了神盾局满一年时间，当中他偶尔和复仇者们出出任务，用生命来拯救地球以及踢烂外星人的屁股什么的，不过大多的时间他还是待在神盾局，当个称职的特战队领导，和朗姆洛继续维持模糊不清的友情——直到今年的感恩节，才真正改变了他们之间的微妙关系。

感恩节啊，恭喜大家能够放假回家和家人过节了。不过就算放假中也必须带着传呼器，为了美国，为了世界和平，随传随到，祝福大家佳节愉快。这是皮尔斯准备带着火鸡回家探望孙女，离开神盾局办公室时的广播内容。很快的这个隶属国家的国安单位就被清空了，所有特工和人员迅速收拾了工作和行李，面带笑容地走出了大门口，就连美国队长也早在前一天就回到了纽约，和复仇者们一起度过一年一度的节庆。

为什么复仇者选择在感恩节前一天提前庆祝？因为克林特要回农场看老婆小孩，托尼要和小辣椒去欧洲探望亲戚，娜塔莎要和布鲁斯回俄国，索尔，哦，他根本没回地球。所以呢，当复仇者提前的感恩节聚会结束，大家便各自忙去了，史蒂夫也就顺理成章的回到了神盾局的宿舍里待着。只是他没想到会在感恩节的当天，看见朗姆洛也在这里。

“你没回家？”  
“这里就是我家。”朗姆洛随意说着，正站在厨房里面正在煮南瓜汤，“要一份吗？”  
史蒂夫闻见了香气，嘴也馋了：“当然，谢谢。”

于是两个人待在公共客厅，吃着微波过后的冷冻火鸡，以及朗姆洛亲自烹煮的南瓜汤，一起观赏英国出品的夏洛克电视剧。史蒂夫被剧情深深吸引，连手里的火鸡都没空啃上几口，而朗姆洛只是躺在沙发上，嘴里碎念凶手就是谁谁谁，以及夏洛克真他妈太屌了的称赞。

当电视剧告一段落，朗姆洛早已摊在沙发上昏昏欲睡，史帝夫起身收拾了桌上的剩菜和餐具，回过头想喊朗姆洛回房休息时，朗姆洛已经清醒了。他从口袋拿出烟盒，走出阳台抽了起来。

白色的烟雾很快地被晚风吹散。朗姆洛很少抽烟，史蒂夫知道他只在心情烦闷的时候抽上几口，比如有弟兄在任务中牺牲了，或是没能成功搭救全部人质的时候。所以当史蒂夫洗完了水槽里的碗，他自然而然地凑近阳台，和朗姆洛一同凝望华盛顿的城市夜景。朗姆洛看见他来了，他知道史蒂夫不喜欢烟味，于是很快地熄灭了烟头，双手插在口袋里，不发一语。

“你怎么了？”  
朗姆洛皱皱眉毛，装作不晓得这句话的涵义。  
“你在抽烟。”  
“嘴巴寂寞。”朗姆洛随意说。  
史蒂夫沉默了会，看着男人绕过了他，进入客厅。  
“哦对了，”朗姆洛回头，“神盾局的暖气被断电了，你知道的，队长，只要大楼内存在的人数少于1%，它就会自动切断。”  
“所以？”  
“所以如果你怕冷，可以来找我。”男人边走边说，“当然，Daddy房里也没有暖气就是了。”

史蒂夫不太清楚朗姆洛是在邀请他，还是只是玩笑，他总是弄不清楚这种暧昧不清的话语。不过史蒂夫没有烦恼太久，因为他不怕冷，所以并不打算过去找什么Daddy取暖。不过四倍新陈代谢让史蒂夫很容易感到饥饿，于是在午夜时，史蒂夫走进了厨房，弄热了晚餐时才吃过的火鸡和南瓜汤。就在他倚靠在餐柜旁边喝了一口热汤时，看见睡眼惺忪的朗姆洛走出了卧室，他们互相凝望了好长时间。

“给我一点。”朗姆洛拿着碗，打了个哈欠，“没有暖气真他妈折磨。”  
“你们得预备一些被毯或是厚毛衣在宿舍，”史蒂夫替他盛了一碗，“太过依赖高科技的下场就是这样，让你们养成了不盖被毯就能睡觉的习惯。”  
“说得好像你房间有被毯这种东西？”  
“我有。”  
朗姆洛发出了一道怪声音。  
史帝夫笑了：“因为我是四零年代的老头子。”

于是今夜，反而是朗姆洛走进了美国队长的卧室，和他借了一条被毯。在离开前，朗姆洛盯着史蒂夫的脸，似笑非笑。  
金发青年蹙眉道：“怎么了？”  
“你的脸上挂着南瓜汤，老子煮的有这么好喝吗？”  
史蒂夫抹了抹脸颊：“哪里？”  
“下巴。”  
史蒂夫故意抹了抹鼻子，笑道：“没有。”  
“难道你有两个下巴？”朗姆洛翻白眼，“我是说下巴，年轻人。”  
史蒂夫更加故意抹了抹额头：“这里也没有。”  
“哦操，”朗姆洛靠近他，叹气道，“你就是要我帮你擦对吧。”

男人伸手替青年抹掉那块汤渍，手指头轻轻抚过了唇缘，准备收回手时，却被史蒂夫紧紧按住了手腕——他们之间的距离不知何时靠得很近，沉默覆盖了周围的空气。金发青年的蓝眼睛浮出了朗姆洛从没看过的东西，其中之一便是欲望。朗姆洛本想装作没看见，但刻意舔了舔嘴唇的动作像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。促使史蒂夫挺身将他压在门板上，紧紧地吻住他。

朗姆洛的身体比脑袋还快做出反应，他立刻抱住了史蒂夫的脖子，张开嘴放任他侵占自己的口腔，吸吮舔咬史蒂夫温热的舌头。收到回应的史蒂夫一把抱起了他，抬起他的健壮的双腿攀上自己的腰际，让彼此的身体摄取对方的温度，打算使这个热吻能够再激烈一点。

朗姆洛吻起来是薄荷牙膏的味道，没有方才在阳台上的半点烟味，连衣服都没沾上，史蒂夫不知道他是怎么办到的，闻起来干净极了。而这个男人的吻技确实让人上瘾，或许就跟他的外表一样，过于惹人犯罪——很快的，这个吻勾起了两人双腿之间的性欲，在史蒂夫挺着腰杆磨蹭对方时，朗姆洛的意识终于回笼了。

“吼吼——等等，大个子，你在干什么？”  
史蒂夫运转了脑袋：“我在满足欲望，你教我的。”  
“哦？所以这次你选择不无视它了吗？”  
“也许，”史蒂夫说，“如果你愿意留下来的话。”  
朗姆洛看了一眼史蒂夫干净整齐的卧室，勾勾嘴角：“给个理由。”  
“嗯……没有暖气，我会冷。”  
朗姆洛不满意地说：“可怜的孩子，被毯还你，这就是被高科技宠坏的下场。”  
“还我的话换成你冷了。”  
“你的理由可以再烂一点，队长。”  
“好吧。”史蒂夫继续吻他，耍赖地说，“如果你打赢我，你就能离开。”  
朗姆洛啧了一声，手掌隔着棉裤直接握住了青年那根胀热的老二，他轻声说：“你就是想要听我对你求饶是吧，那你得老实点换个方式，邀请我。”  
“我想干你。”  
“哇操，”朗姆洛被这句露骨的话语唬了一跳，“这句话你练了多久？”  
“我没练，”史蒂夫说，“对着你，很自然就能说了。”  
“好吧，够坦白直接，这是不是代表我必须再陪你去看棒球了？”  
“当然，票我都买好了。”

感恩节——这是改变他们那暧昧不清的关系的重要日子。

他们上床了，激烈又热情，疯狂在彼此身上留下痕迹。朗姆洛喜欢在过程之中扯着史蒂夫的头发，带点暴力和反抗的力道，啃着青年柔软的嘴唇，他总是要他狠一点，别像个娘们。这样的热烈成功激起了本来温柔的史蒂夫的某种欲望，促使他过于兴奋地把人压在身下，并且控制力道地掐着朗姆洛的脖子。依他所言地控制他，逼出他的眼泪，用力又毫不留情地挺着腰杆，把自己的超级老二插进对方的身体里面，摩擦，顶弄，听他求饶和称赞。史蒂夫发现自己在享受，享受朗姆洛粗暴的呻吟和脏话，他的喘息在他耳边围绕，湿漉漉地舔着他的鬓角，而男人身前的阴茎很老实地吐出一堆前液，彷佛正在告诉史帝夫，他很爽，他喜欢被这样对待。

很意外的，史蒂夫和朗姆洛在床上很合拍。当朗姆洛将从前的性爱技巧施展在史蒂夫身上，总能得到对方空前绝后的称赞，以及满满的优越感，而史蒂夫的体力和学习能力，总是能真的把朗姆洛干得晕过去——操，这听起来有点丢脸，但换个角度想一想，能被美国队长干晕过去，其实一点也不丢脸，还很荣幸呢——朗姆洛觉得自己没救了。

之后的日子，他们跨过了暧昧不清，迈向了炮友的关系。他们常常睡在对方的房间里，隔天再一同起床，挤在浴室里面刷牙或刮胡子。他们的衣服都混在一起洗，并且随意晒在其中一人的阳台上，而常常朝着彼此大喊：你他妈又拿走我的短裤了吗？或是，我的袜子是不是在你房间里？

这些状况两三天就上演一次，这让特战队弟兄们看见朗姆洛从史蒂夫房间里走出来，又或是史蒂夫在半夜走进朗姆洛的房间里的情景，已经见怪不怪。这层微妙的关系，让他们一起出任务的默契更好，效率也提高了。所以大部分的同仁都以为美国队长和他们的特战队队长正在交往中，甚至连娜塔莎都在频道里面开史蒂夫和朗姆洛的玩笑。但实际上，他们没有交往，他们只是在解决性欲，就像吃饭喝水一样，满足了之后就会换一个地方，迟早。  
朗姆洛一直都是秉持这种想法和史蒂夫维持肉体关系，史蒂夫是怎么想的他不在乎，或是装作不在乎。朗姆洛深信他和史蒂夫只是熟了点，合拍了点，没有其他值得去探讨的东西，比如无聊的感情或是我喜欢你你喜欢我这种恶心巴拉的玩意，他不想知道这个。

尤其当他发觉自己开始不在乎史蒂夫碰他的柜子和私人物品，不在乎和他共享同一条毛巾，要知道这是朗姆洛先前绝对办不到的，因为他有洁癖，他妈的该死的洁癖，他控制不了的洁癖！但他却习惯了这个人入侵他的安全空间，在他的阳台收衣服或晒被子，吃他手里的棒棒糖或是冰淇淋。操操操操操——这不是他，这不是人见人怕的特战队队长，朗姆洛感到焦躁，而罪魁祸首就是有办法让他的焦躁飞奔到最高点——就是现在，朗姆洛看见史蒂夫替他做了早餐，放在床头上，那杯咖啡还是热腾腾的，并且记住他不加糖只加奶的习惯。而那个闪闪发光的青年，此时手里却拿着一朵玫瑰，粉色的，朝自己微笑。

史蒂夫的说词是，晨跑时街边的老婆婆送的。操，跑个步都能拿到一朵花，那如果你在路上跳大腿舞，岂不是能获得整座温室花园？朗姆洛内心吐槽，面无表情接过那朵花，但下一秒，直接在史蒂夫面前折断了它，一把扔进垃圾桶里面——我对花过敏，这是朗姆洛冷漠又无情的说词。

朗姆洛害怕得到不可能得到的东西，所以他经过送花事件后，积极地表达他的立场和想法。比如他依然带着史蒂夫去酒吧，并且在所有兄弟面前怂恿他去泡女人，而他自己也是，会和看对眼的女人或男人调情，或是在厕所搞半套。这些史蒂夫看在眼里，但他没阻止，只是在事后朝朗姆洛露出了失落的眼神。当两人回到宿舍后，青年便像在抗议似地狠狠地操了朗姆洛一顿，并且在过程之中逼他求饶，像在满足什么，满足自己是朗姆洛的最终拥有者——史蒂夫不喜欢这样的自己，但他控制不住。

占有欲是爱情的一部分，这些反应和暗示明显极了，但朗姆洛仍然装作没接收到，一直到史蒂夫开始因为他出任务受伤而冲着他发火，对，受伤，并不是那种要命需要急救的伤势，只是手臂或是腿跟的皮肉伤或是擦伤，如此轻微却能引发美国队长的暴怒，并且朝着朗姆洛怒吼，像在发泄什么。而结果便是，罗林斯一行人看着美国队长和特战队队长在医院里面互相咆啸，脏话连连，只差没有当场打成一团，不过众人却把这一切都做是情侣之间的纷争，要他们去床上解决。他妈的，这不是正常的炮友关系，这种关系已经变质了——朗姆洛不想要。

*

“队长，你他妈到底有什么毛病！？”  
史蒂夫站在训练室里面，正在毒打第N个沙包。他汗水淋漓，一手按住了正在摇晃的沙袋，转头看朗姆洛。男人的脸色很差，那是他发火的前兆，史蒂夫走到一旁拿起毛巾，抹了抹脸。  
“什么意思？”  
“不要装傻。”朗姆洛说，“你到底想要什么？你想要在我这里得到什么？”  
史蒂夫双手叉腰，没有说话。  
这让朗姆洛更加毛躁起来：“我要结束这种关系，我不想再继续了，因为你一直在越矩，你知道我在说什么，罗杰斯。”  
史蒂夫缓缓拆下手掌的绷带：“我不明白。”  
“什么？”  
“你在怕什么？朗姆洛。”史蒂夫说，“而且你从来没有跟我说明，所谓的炮友规矩。”  
“那是因为我以为你知道。”朗姆洛啧了一声，“炮友，只是负责打炮而已，而你不该因为这个浅薄的关系而影响队伍的士气，哈啰？你他妈以为你在干什么？”  
“我想跟你交往。”  
“What the fuck！？”朗姆洛瞪大了眼睛，“你脑子坏了吧？”  
“为什么你要这么说？”史蒂夫瞪着他，“你在逃避，朗姆洛，你打从一开始就知道我想要什么。我从来不会随便和人发生关系，你知道我是怎样的人。”  
“Okay，我会装作我没听见这个请求。”男人搔乱了头发，焦躁地说，“你可以和任何人交往，我不在乎，但不能是我。”  
“给个理由，士兵。”  
“这还需要理由？”  
史蒂夫不悦道：“当然需要。我有权利去决定我喜欢的人是谁，除非你能说服我。”  
“因为你是他妈的美国队长！”朗姆洛怒道，“而我，罗杰斯，你知道我年轻时曾经因为杀人而坐牢吗？你知道感恩节那天我无家可归，是因为我没有父母，我是孤儿，而那所孤儿院在我十二岁的时候被我亲手纵火烧掉的吗？”  
“我看过你的档案。”史蒂夫严肃地说，“我比你想象中还了解你，朗姆洛。你会烧掉孤儿院是因为你被院长性暴力对待长达五年，你杀人是因为过度自卫，那些人都是曾经在街头上折磨你的败类。如果我能不在乎这些，你能吗？”

朗姆洛的瞳孔突然缩小，他吸不到空气，像个被窥视伤口的小男孩。他被眼前这个散着金黄色的光的青年，看得一清二楚，没有遮掩没有阻挡，他好像回到了孤儿院，全身赤裸没有一个地方属于自己。朗姆洛受不了这感受，让他感到头晕目眩以及想吐，他怒吼了一声，卷起拳头便砸在史蒂夫的脸上。然而史蒂夫没有闪躲，挨了一拳的他只感到眼冒金星，随后听见朗姆洛咆啸的脏话，以及最后一句：“你他妈的离我远一点，我不想再和你扯上关系！”

生活很不容易，尤其是朗姆洛这样的人。他在最后一次杀人被关后，能被提前假释并且加入神盾局，那是因为他杀的人刚好是皮尔斯一直想要灭口的线人。他替皮尔斯干掉那个绊脚石，干脆利落。而又狠又不怕死的杀人过程让皮尔斯对朗姆洛产生了兴趣，于是他动用了一点关系，让朗姆洛提前假释，并且说服他加入神盾局，成为自己的得力助手之一。

这一切都过去了，不需要抓着过往的痛处来打击自己，这个道理朗姆洛懂，但他更懂得生活教会了他许多事情，其中一项便是停止做梦。

朗姆洛和史蒂夫的关系降到了冰点。除了出任务时他们能像以前那样自然谈话以外，平常的生活再无交集。在宿舍里，所有特战队的队员都不想要出现在美国队长以及郎姆洛的周围，因为他们能感觉到强烈的尴尬感以及两人浑身散出生人勿近的杀气——太折磨人了，这让很多人都出现想要搬出单身宿舍的念头了。

这样的状况维持了一周，直到圣诞节即将来临，又是一个和家人朋友团聚的日子。史蒂夫在三天前收到了托尼的圣诞邀请，希望他能去一趟马里布，和大家一起度过平安夜，吃一份圣诞大餐。史蒂夫答应了，但在出发前一天，他准备了一份礼物，没有包装，只有简单的牛皮纸包裹着。他在当天晚上敲了敲朗姆洛的房门，见到那个男人后，将礼物递给了他。

“送给你。”  
朗姆洛面无表情地接过：“这是什么？”  
“圣诞礼物。”  
“我知道是圣诞礼物，但里面是什么？”  
“防震手套。”史蒂夫解释道，“我知道研发单位最新开发的枪有瑕疵，你每次出任务回来，右手臂都会痛，所以这是我请托尼做的，嗯……娜塔莎也有一个。”  
他依然在关心他——这是史蒂夫传达的第一个意思。这让朗姆洛不晓得该摆什么表情，只好耸耸肩，礼貌地说：“谢了。”  
“还有……”  
史蒂夫说到一半停了下来，转头望向走廊，那里挤着罗林斯以及一堆准备听八卦的兄弟们。朗姆洛翻白眼，朝那群人吼道：“滚开！一群臭东西！三秒内再让我看见有人站在那里，明天搏击对练的对手就是我！”  
这话还没说完，那条走廊在两秒内被清空。

男人双手抱胸，倚靠在门边，示意他说下去。  
“我很抱歉我看了你的档案。”史蒂夫不亢不卑地说，“那是隐私，我不该这么做的。”  
“得了。”朗姆洛不以为然，“就算你不看我有一天也会逼你去看。”  
史蒂夫深呼吸，像在鼓起勇气：“我只想说我不在乎那些，那些都过去了。但我想要你老实点，郎姆洛，如果你有那么一点想要和我建立关系，我希望你能陪我去马里布和复仇者聚会，在圣诞节的时候。”  
朗姆洛露出了烦躁的表情：“哦操，你就是不会放弃对吗？”  
“你知道我有多固执。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“明天中午的飞机，我在机场等你。”

金发青年说完就离开了，徒留朗姆洛在门口凝望他的背影。

*

明天中午的飞机，我在机场等你——就因为这句话，让朗姆洛整晚失眠，心神不宁。他在隔天清晨就爬起身子，单独在厨房煮了早餐，特别留了一份给史蒂夫。可惜的是他去敲史帝夫的房门时，发现房间是空的。后来他听罗林斯说才知道史蒂夫单独出任务去了，郎姆洛翻阅了任务内容，满脸不可置信，因为要在中午前完成这份艰难的任务，是绝对不可能的。好吧，或许普通人不可能，但史蒂夫是美国队长，他总是会办到，以及总是会准时。

郎姆洛在吃过早餐后不断地盯着时间，他洗了个澡，刮掉脸颊的胡须。他光着身子站在衣柜前，取出里面唯一一套黑色西装。算一算时间，朗姆洛自从加入神盾局后，他就从来没穿过西装了。那套西装还是朗姆洛领到第一份薪水时买给自己的，而如今他却要为了接受美国队长而穿上它。操，这又不是什么诡异的童话故事，不应该发生在自己身上——朗姆洛登时觉得自己疯了，忍不住把西装再次扔回衣柜。

华盛顿下雪了，气温冷得让人发抖。白色的雪花铺满马路和街边停放的车辆，还有降落在机场外面，那穿着美国队长制服，背后挂着星星盾牌的史帝夫罗杰斯身上。他看着机场外面的挂钟，此刻已经是下午三点的时间，他拨电话给郎姆洛，却只听到转接语音的回应。史蒂夫不得已只好打给罗林斯，听着对方说朗姆洛依然待在搏击室里，正在痛宰第N个弟兄，怕是赶不过去了。

固执一直是史蒂夫的优点，但也是缺点。因为他从中午12点等到午夜12点，脸都冻僵了。史蒂夫看着机场的灯渐渐暗灭，徒留一盏在门外的挂钟旁边，打直了他的影子，让他看起来更孤独。

金发青年在冷冽的晚风中拨了通电话给托尼，先是和他道歉自己可能会迟到，以及拒绝对方派出马克来接他。青年说圣诞快乐，给大家的礼物他都寄出了，明天能让大家收到的。他听见托尼在笑，还有索尔爽朗的嗓音，以及克林特正在吟唱圣诞歌曲时的欢呼和掌声。

史蒂夫勾起嘴角，有点遗憾自己此时没有出现在那个热闹的别墅里，但他更遗憾没等到想等的人。当史蒂夫挂断电话时，前方马路的尽头出现了白光的车灯，朝他垄罩而来，刺眼的光让他瞇起眼睛，视野陷入一片白茫茫。于是他偏过头去，闭上眼睛，这使他没看见轿车摇下车窗，以及有人走了过来——噢，他看见了，看见了朗姆洛，这个男人穿着白色衬衫和西装，没有领带，因为领口处开了一大片，露出了锁骨和半边胸膛。史蒂夫第一个念投是想要把它扣起来，紧紧的不让任何人看见。

“嘿帅哥，”朗姆洛冷淡地说，“你在等谁呢？”  
“我在等我未来的男朋友。”  
“Well，看来你男朋友是个混蛋，也是个不准时的人，或是他并不在乎你，居然让你在大雪天里变成了一根冰棍。”  
史蒂夫露出笑容：“他只是比较害羞而已。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”朗姆洛叹口气，缓缓凑近他，一把搂住了他的腰际，“找找你的男朋友什么的。”  
“当然，我非常需要帮忙。”  
“我知道，”朗姆洛耸耸肩，“你总是不能没有我的，对吗。”

彩蛋：

朗姆洛依照诺言和史蒂夫去了马里布，和复仇者们吃圣诞餐。这让他感到格格不入，坐立难安，满脑子只想立刻搭乘昆氏战斗机逃离这个地方——不过史蒂夫安慰了他。在床上，并且丢弃了朗姆洛总是要他干的暴力性爱。他温柔地和他做爱，不是宣泄，是做爱。然而全程都听见朗姆洛不满地脏话声，要他大力点，弄痛他或是掐他，以及胡言乱语的指责史蒂夫把他当成了女人。

“你不是女人，你是我的爱人。”  
“哦操——我不适合，唔啊……被温柔的对待……”  
“适不适合，我说了算。”

END.


End file.
